


Worth It

by UndercoverSmut



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: All Human AU, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Public Sex, Threesome, but kind of a foursome, see you all in hell, this is probably the raunchiest idea i've ever had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverSmut/pseuds/UndercoverSmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna has decided on today's dare for Piper and Annabeth, but she never expects an extra participant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Reyna, Piper, and Annabeth are already in an established dom/sub relationship at the beginning of the piece

The sun is just beginning to brush the horizon when Reyna pulls up outside the nondescript convenience store. Piper regards the storefront with mixed apprehension and anticipation. In the backseat, Annabeth squirms, ready to get started already. Reyna catches the movement in the corner of the rearview mirror and smiles wolfishly. A few customers are visible through the plate glass window, plus a pimply cashier picking his nails behind the register. This is going to be great, she can tell. She twists in her seat so she can face both of them and starts laying out the plan.  
“We’re all going to get out of the car and go inside. The two of you are going to strip down right in front of the register and go about your shopping. You each need to buy at least one thing. And, more importantly, you both need to have at least one orgasm. Failure to do either will result in punishment when we get home. Oh, and I’ll be filming the whole thing. Got it?” Annabeth nods, color already filling her cheeks. Reyna wants to kiss them, but knows that this is when she needs to remain stern. Piper bites her lip, sucking on it pensively as she regards the store. Reyna knows she’s counting all of the customers, weighing who’s most likely to call the cops on them and who’ll probably let them be. She finally had an okay relationship with her dad and she had promised him she wouldn’t end up in the tabloids again. That’s why Reyna has driven them out to the middle of nowhere, to a convenience store that only had three people in it, which was probably the population of the whole town. She grabs Piper’s chin and pulls her around so she’s forced to look into her eyes. “Got it?”  
“Yes, Mistress.” Piper answers. Reyna knows she won’t avoid a direct question. Of course, she also knows that it turns Piper on when she gets physical, but that’s beside the point. So the three of them get out of the car and troop inside, Reyna in the rear with her phone at the ready for when the show starts.  
Once things get going, her girls are always very good at following directions. Tank tops, shorts, and underwear rain to the floor, to the amazement of the kid behind the register and the shock of the elderly couple about to check out. One person left who hasn’t seen them yet. Reyna gathers all of their clothes up in a bag that she brought for the purpose and presses record, following them as they head toward the refrigerators with the drinks. Piper grabs Annabeth’s hand, leading her along the aisle as she starts to get into it, the rush of exhibitionism igniting in her veins. Annabeth laughs as Piper presses her to the cold glass of the refrigerator door and started kissing her neck, threading one hand into her hair and wrapping the other languorously around her waist. Her fingertips dangle against Piper’s bare ass until she finds the one spot that Annabeth likes the most and starts sucking, causing her to instinctively squeeze and elicit a small squeal. Reyna grins as she watches them, half wishing she could join in but knowing she can’t. Based on the cashier’s face in the mirror on the ceiling, she figures he feels about the same.  
A stifled moan from Annabeth brings her attention back to her girls. Piper’s mouth is now buried in Annabeth’s chest, licking and sucking and leaving hickies that Reyna can already see blossoming across her pale skin. Annabeth’s hands are no longer laying lifeless but instead are aggressively kneading at Piper’s ass, pulling it apart to expose her to the camera and occasionally moving to dip a finger into her already wet pussy. Her head is thrown back against the door, blonde curls sticking to frosted glass, and it strikes Reyna once again how beautiful she is. Then Piper pulls back to show off her handiwork to the camera, winking as she tosses her hair over her shoulder, and Reyna marvels at how lucky she is to have both of them. That’s when the stranger taps her on the shoulder.   
She whirls, trying to keep the camera steady as Annabeth starts fingering Piper more earnestly, to regard the girl who was trying to get her attention. She has shockingly blue eyes, even more striking against her jet black hair and paper white skin dotted with freckles. She’s gorgeous, no bones about it. And it seems like she’s going to narc on them. She opens her mouth to speak, eyeing the girls as she did so, but Reyna cuts her off.  
“I’m so sorry, we’re on our way out and we’ll never bother you again-” she babbles. In the lens of her camera, she can see Piper and Annabeth break apart and go still. The blue eyed girl holds up a hand to stop her.  
“Trust me, I’m not here to stop this. You just seemed like this person to talk to if I wanted to get involved. So what do you think?” she asks, raising an eyebrow as she rakes her eyes over Piper and Annabeth again. This time, however, the lust is clear in her gaze. This, Reyna can handle. She looks at her girls first, to get confirmation that this stranger can be allowed in. When they both nod, she puts her chin up, her shoulders back, and smirks at this girl like she had at Annabeth.  
“Fine. But you have to pay to play. All of your clothes, off, and I have control of them until you’re done.” The girl nods, immediately shucking her leather jacket and handing it over. “And I plan to keep filming,” she nods again as her breasts bounced free of her bra, making it just a little bit harder for Reyna to maintain her control. “And I’m going to need your name.” her jeans and underwear go into the bag. Piper and Annabeth are both openly staring at her and Reyna is trying not to join them. This stranger is almost as gorgeous as her own girls.   
“Thalia.” She answers over her shoulder as she strides over to Piper and Annabeth and introduces herself. There’s a few moments of conversation that Reyna can’t quite catch, and then suddenly the stranger, Thalia, is on her knees in front of Piper. Annabeth takes a step back to watch as Piper’s face changes to one of pure ecstasy as Thalia starts eating her out. It is mere moments before Annabeth starts playing with herself as she watches and Reyna comes close to doing the same. It’s clear that Thalia knows what she’s doing, based on the way that Piper has her hands clenched in her hair and the stream of curses pouring out of her mouth. One of Thalia’s hands comes up to help out her mouth and Piper’s eyes almost roll back into her head. Her knees start shaking, her telltale sign that she’s starting to get close. The curses pick up speed and lose coherency as Piper’s hips rock against her face. Annabeth’s face is just starting to contort when Thalia’s name bursts free of Piper’s lips and she gives one final thrust, her legs tightening as she comes. When it’s over, Thalia stands up, wipes her mouth, and saunters over to where Annabeth is leaning against the wall. Reyna tracks her with the camera, lingering for just a moment on Piper’s spent frame. Thalia catches Annabeth’s hand and pulls it out of her pussy, first sucking it clean while looking into her eyes, then dropping it to her side. She leans in and starts kissing Annabeth, who reciprocates earnestly. Reyna fidgets, the dampness in her underwear starting to become uncomfortable as Thalia’s hand threads between their bodies to Annabeth’s already dripping pussy, making quick work of her unfinished orgasm. Her moans are swallowed by Thalia’s mouth, but Reyna can hear the hitches in her breathing when something happens that she likes. She supposes Thalia can hear them too, because they started coming more frequently and closer together. Thalia finally pulls off of her mouth just as Annabeth’s body goes rigid, allowing her final scream to echo through the little store with a grin on her face.   
Thalia is just turning to Reyna with her mouth open when Piper comes up from behind and puts one hand on her breast and the other in her pussy, attaching her mouth to Thalia’s neck. The little gasp she gives is so endearing and so goddamn sexy that Reyna almost comes on the spot, but she crosses her legs and maintains her composure. When Annabeth recovers, Thalia is already well on her way, eyes half lidded as she mumbles a mixture of curses and dirty talk that only spurs Piper on. Annabeth walks over and drops down in front of the two of them, much as Thalia had in front of Piper, and adds her mouth to Piper’s lightning fast fingers. The dirty talk picks up with both of their names now and Reyna shifts her legs a little, wishing for some kind of relief. Sandwiched between both of her girls, Thalia doesn’t have a chance, and so Reyna isn’t much surprised when the clever lines devolve quickly into gasps and moans that pick up volume and pitch until she finally comes all over Annabeth’s face. They allow her a moment to rest, Annabeth and Piper selecting the items they want to buy and finally purchasing them from the awestruck cashier who never once tears his eyes away from their bodies. Dare complete, Reyna should technically hand them back their clothes now, but they all know that they can’t just leave like this. So she trails them back to where they left Thalia, still filming her gorgeous girls. She has had a chance to collect herself and smirks at the three of them as they approach.  
“Thought you were going to run off with my clothes.”  
“A deal’s a deal. I said I only had them til you were done. And here they are.” Reyna tell her, handing over her entire stack of clothing. Thalia accepts it, but makes no move to put any of it on.  
“Are we done? I was hoping that sort of performance would be enough to earn me an audience with the mistress herself.” Reyna chuckles softly.  
“We’ll see about that. How about I get your number and we can look into having you join us again.”  
“Sounds good to me.”   
After they all trade information and promises to keep in touch, the three girls get dressed and head out of the convenience store that none of them will see the same way again. Once the car is on and Thalia is already gone, Reyna turns to Piper.  
“Worth it?” she asks, a twinkle in her eyes.  
“Worth it.” Piper answers definitively.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more of this dynamic if you guys are interested?


End file.
